forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
1355 DR
* Zhentil Keep betrays its allies in the Citadel of the Raven, murdering non-Zhent elements in the midst of a Zhent-sponsored orc attack. They take the Citadel and leave few survivors. * Divinations reveal Zhent treachery before the Citadel is actually taken. Melvaunt sends its army to the Citadel ostensibly to relieve the garrison from the orc attack but actually to prevent Zhentil Keep from attacking the eastern Moonsea cities. The Zhentilar out-maneuver the relief army and rush to attack the relatively undefended Melvaunt. Melvaunt manages to hire an army of mercenaries from Hillsfar and deploy them by boat against the Zhents while they are still a days march from the city. * Yulash falls in civil war and Zhentil Keep and Hillsfar move troops to the town. * After retrieving the key to a closet in the Twisted Tower, Elminster and Storm Silverhand return home, only to be confronted by the lich Raerlin, who had hid his phylactery in said closet. After a brief but violent struggle, Storm manages to destroy the phylactery, defeating the lich. * Zhentarim forces enslave the village of Snowmantle. * Helm Dwarf-friend ascends as the sixth Ruling Master of Sundabar. * Amril Zoar, a son of the exiled family of Zoar, kills two of Waterdeep's secret lords and seriously injures Open Lord Piergeiron. Amril is captured, but Storm Silverhand of the Harpers intercedes to spare him from execution. * The Lord Chancellor of Melvaunt declares the Treaty of the Ride void. Zhent troops are no longer welcome on Melvauntian soil and Melvauntian ships are no longer at Zhentil Keep's disposal. * Massive fires rage across the Shining Plains within the Vilhon Reach. Followers of Talos take responsibility over these destructive acts of nature. * The Knights of the North are founded after the Zhentarim take hold of the Citadel of the Raven. * The Promenade of the Dark Maiden is built northeast of Skullport. * Vangerdahast sends Shaerl Rowanmantle to Shadowdale. Shaerl Rowanmantle and Mourngrym wed. * The play Windbag of Waterdeep, by Tholdomor "the Wise" Rammarask, is first performed. * The book Lines I've Lived By is written by Mirt of Waterdeep. * Ashemmi reveals that she is love with Sememmon, the Lord of Darkhold, and that she is an undercover Harper agent. Sememmon's feelings are mutual and he protects her. * The elven retreat out of Cormanthor peaks. * Elminster and Storm Silverhand travel to a magefair. * This year is known as the Year of Retreat in the Black Chronology. * A group of forty elves arrive in Velden, Tethyr. They purchase a recently completed ship for four times its worth and set sail towards the west by highsun. * Dwalimar Omen, an agent of Zalathorm, departs Halruaa in the Realms Master, a special skyship equipped with the Astrolabe of Nimbral, to collect dangerous artifacts across Faerûn. * This year was a "Time of the Gifted", when a select number of young Abbalayar from Ul'sahab were sent out into the rest of Faerûn to spread their prophecies and find mates, returning twenty years later. ;Short Stories * Dragon #255 ** Dark Legacy * Realms of Valor ** Elminster at the Magefair References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} | DR|}}+35000}} | DR|}}+35000}} | DR|}}+35000}}